To blast off
by Ivy-7208
Summary: Gus and Joe discuss space and English homework. Oneshots based on the short film OMG, also published under the musical Starship with the title OMG one-shot for any StarKids.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Wow, quick off the mark, huh? All I can say is I fell in love with that film and this is the result of my late night musings. Hope it's okay. If you haven't seen OMG yet I suggest you go to the following link and bask in the awesomeness right now: .com/watch?v=dcedDHT4koc_

_**Disclaimer: **OMG was written by Chris Allen so credit goes to him. I don't own the characters, just the random ideas that float around in my head._

* * *

Gus was jolted out of his thoughts by a sigh from his best friend. Joe was sat on the windowsill of Gus' bedroom. They were supposed to be working on their English project but in reality Gus was doing the project and Joe had been staring out at the sky for the past half hour.

"I'm going up there." The young stargazer proclaimed, more to himself than anyone else.

Gus glanced up at him before returning to their homework.

"and how do you plan on doing that?" He caught sight of Joes half shrug as he turned a page.

"I dunno how. But I will." The boy had not turned away from the window. "What do you thinks' up there?"

"Stars?" suggested Gus.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"No duh, Gus. But what else? New planets? Aliens? God?"

Gus snorted into his piles if paper at that last one. If Joe thought he was gonna go into space and meet God he really was delusional. Joe joined in his laughter.

"Okay, maybe not God. But you never know." He finally dragged himself away from the window and looked over Gus' shoulder. "How's the project going?"

"Yeah, great! Feel like helping at all?" said Gus sarcastically.

"Nope. You know I suck at English. You're much better at it by yourself."

Joe sauntered back over to his spot on the windowsill. Gus just laughed, he didn't really mind.

"Remind me why we're friends again?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Okay, because I was asked so nicely (and I couldn't sleep again) I've written another couple of one-shots. Here's the first one, it actually takes place before the last one but yeah…_

* * *

There was a new boy joining the class.

He was dragged up to the front and, as seemed customary in these situations, publicly humiliated by having to talk about himself. During the few, excruciating minuets Gus learnt that the new boy was called Joe and easily embarrassed.

The poor, red faced boy was directed to the only spare seat in the classroom and instructed to take out his English book. He dropped into the space beside Gus and began rummaging through his bag.

Halfway through the lesson Gus glanced up from his page to catch Joe openly copying his work. He caught his eye and the boy hastily looked away.

This occurred five more times before Gus gave in and scrawled a note on a scrap of paper.

'_What's your problem?_'

'_Sory. I suk at this subgect._' came the reply in an untidy scrawl.

Gus rolled his eyes but subtly angled his book towards the new boy. Joes face split into a grin as he began to scribble away again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** aaaaand the second one. Enjoy!_

* * *

Joe drew up at Gus' house on the dot of six. It was one of their friends birthdays and they were going bowling to celebrate. A quick blast of the horn brought his best friend dashing from the house and into the passenger seat.

They arrived right on time and joined the queue to exchange their shoes. Joe hated bowling shoes, they were always slightly warm and smelt like a locker room. He handed over his own converse and was rewarded with a pair of very shiny red shoes. He laced them up, discovering as he did so that they were too big, whilst Gus received a slightly less obtrusive pair in black and white. The group piled into a lane and competitive spirit grew as they filled in the score board with ridiculous nicknames.

When the neon coloured screen showed that it was '_The Spaceman_'s turn Joe got to his feet and promptly tripped over his overlong shoes.

Cursing he got to his feet to see the girls in the next lane joining in the laughter at his expense. He retrieved his bowling ball and took his turn. As Gus stepped up for his turn Joe stole another glance over at the next lane. The girls had returned to their game and he saw one with short blond hair attempt to throw. She held the ball in two hands and swung it between her legs before launching it down the alley. It landed with a 'thunk' half way down and proceeded to swerve into the gutter. She huffed and walked back to get her second ball.

"You know you're throwing it wrong." muttered Joe as she passed his seat.

The girl raised her eyebrow at him as she bent over to find a ball. She selected one, apparently at random, and hefted it into her arms. Her knees almost buckled under the weight and seeped about to drop it.

"Try this one." Joe swapped the heavy ball in her arms for a much lighter one that she was able to hold without her toes being in danger.

"Alright then. If you're the expert, how _do_ I throw it? Only, don't fall over this time."Joe felt his face heat up.

"It's the shoes." He muttered as he got to his feet.

The girl led him over to her lane and he showed her how to fit her fingers into the right holes and stand at the right angle. Then he stood behind her, cupping her hand and showing her the point that she should let go.

"Now you try" he said in her ear as he took a step back. She threw the ball and this time the aim was true, taking down seven pins.

She turned, grinning at Joe who smiled back.

"Nice job! I'm Joe by the way."

"Kristen"

"OI! JOE! ITS YOUR GO DUDE!" yelled Gus.

Joe smiled apologetically as he returned to take his turn.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Right, so this one's a songfic based on the song 'What about today' ( watch?v=oJLJqRmQUvw) by the gorgeous and talented Lewis Watson. If you haven't heard him yet check out his youtube channel ( user/holyloowis)_

_**Disclaimer: **As ever, I don't own anything you recognise :P_

* * *

What about today?

_Call me up,  
'cause you know that I'll be there.  
Hell, this is so messed up  
but that doesn't mean I don't care, no._

It had to have been the strangest party I had ever been to. No-one really knew if we were mourning the loss of one of our best friends or celebrating his success, laughing and sobbing in equal measure. I know you were having the worst time of it. You blatantly still love him, everyone knew it.

Huddled around the small television screen to watch his ship blast off you clung to my hand. I'm not complaining of course, I almost feel I would have just fallen apart without something to cling to and I expect you felt the same.

Joe was my best friend.

_"Stay the night" you whisper to me.  
Well you know that I can't,  
but you'll just cry if I were to disagree._

You drank. A lot. Slowly making your way through the bottle of wine as our friends and his family left in dribs and drabs and evening turned to night.

I'm not really surprised that I was the last person left. Just you and me in the big empty flat you used to share with my best friend. Somehow it seems bigger without all Joes stuff laying around.

I remember wondering if you get lonely.

I suppose you must have been thinking along the same lines because you asked me to stay over.

I shouldn't have.

I **really** shouldn't.

I had work in the morning and my conscience was screaming at me. You're my best friends ex and I already feel bad because I'm hopelessly in love with you. I know we'd had sleepovers before, but that was back in college, when ten of us would camp out on someone's floor and eat Doritos until the early hours of the morning.

Somehow this seemed different. Then you looked at me, those beautiful brown eyes full of unshed tears.

What else could I do?

_Take this away, take this away.  
You loved me last night but what about today?_

Waking up this morning on your couch and not alone I felt awful. Last night was great, don't get me wrong. I had been hoping and dreaming of it for longer than I care to mention but I still feel, I dunno, used?

I guess that's what it is.

Do you really feel like that? Or am I just a substitute for Joe while he's away? I know you still love him. Am I just second best?

The backup plan?

_You keep saying that we were meant to be,  
well it must be the alcohol,  
but it feels great when you're hugging me  
into my body you fold._

You told me last night that we could be perfect together. You said we could be happy. I wish it were so. I nodded along because I didn't trust myself to speak. Besides, if I had disagreed you'd have started crying.

You always get emotional when you're drunk.

You cried anyway, about Joe leaving. About me giving up that job to move over here with you. You'd never admit it sober but it plays on your conscience, just like you play on mine.

All I could do is hold you.

How can that be wrong when you fit so perfectly in my arms?

_Your tongue tastes of nicotine  
but you're saying that you just had one.  
Wait, why are you kissing me?  
I thought you need some time alone._

You smelt of smoke even though you hate it. Always telling me and Joe off when we went outside for a cigarette. He was going to quit, you know. Just for you because he knew how much it bothered you. I know the smell reminds you of him, even if you do disapprove of the habit. That's why you smell of them.

I wonder if you actually smoked one.

You look up at me. Even with mascara running down your face from swollen eyes you're the most beautiful girl I know. You drew closer, close enough that I could count the tears caught on your eyelashes.

I didn't, though. Cause that's when you kissed me.

It was just a gentle brush of lips, a question.

That was when I should have pulled back.

Pushed you away.

Told you I was sorry but I know this isn't what you really want.

I'm not him.

But when you want something for long enough, well, I just wasn't strong enough to refuse. Instead I made a split second decision and kissed you back. Forgetting that you wouldn't remember in the morning and that I would hate myself for it later. Ignoring your earlier and more sober announcement that you wanted to be single for a while.

_Take this away, take this away.  
You loved me last night but what about today?_

When you wake up one of two things will probably happen.

One, you won't remember a thing. You will jump up, embarrassed that you fell asleep on me and insist on cooking me breakfast. I will spend the journey to work trying to forget too whilst making up good excuses for being late.

I will most likely fail at both these tasks.

Two, you remember everything, get upset and throw me out. Somehow I find this most likely.

I know you loved me last night but I also know you won't today, and that just breaks my heart a little.

Because you'll never know what it feels like to love someone and have them not love you back...


End file.
